


【罗宾路】昨日如镜

by wanshancha



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:40:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25301746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanshancha/pseuds/wanshancha
Summary: 原著向。幼年的罗宾听到了来自未来的声音，而她以为那是幻觉。是饿晕以后自割腿肉的产物。好饿，想吃粮（大哭）*OOC致歉。*私设罗宾听得到未来的声音，而未来的人们听不到罗宾。
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Nico Robin, Monkey D. Luffy/Nico Robin
Kudos: 9





	【罗宾路】昨日如镜

——我是怪物吗？

——你是我的伙伴啊，罗宾！

“谁！”罗宾猛地抬起头，手中带着些许泡沫的洁白瓷盘在她的惊讶中不受控制落入水槽。一只小小的手臂从水槽中伸出，稳稳地接住那可怜的、差点粉身碎骨的瓷盘。

罗宾轻轻地呼出一口气，却没想到耳边冷不丁地爆发一阵女孩的尖叫，她手一抖，瓷盘就重重地落到水槽中，不知道裂成了多少块。

“妈妈！她又伸出那恶心的手了！”女孩的声音娇娇柔柔的，但在罗宾听来却无比地刺耳。她沉默着徒手将瓷盘的碎片捡起，又沉默地将碎片扔进垃圾桶。女人的指责声已经听得习以为常，罗宾偷偷抬眼看向窗外，那里空荡荡的，一个人也没有，似乎刚才的声音不过是她的幻觉。

或许是哪个男生的恶作剧吧。她想。这是那群人能够干出来的事，不过真正让她出丑，这倒是第一次，那群人以后肯定会经常拿这点做文章。

想到这里，罗宾微微抿住嘴，手指处传来细微的刺痛，是刚才被细小的瓷器碎片划过造成的伤痕，而她对此浑然不觉。

令妮可·罗宾庆幸的是，那声音自那天起再也没出现过，走在路上的时候，那群男生给予她的依旧是硬邦邦地从她身上滚落的石子，而不是此前幻觉一般的热切的呼唤。这让她着实松了口气，简单的“怪物”式的嘲讽，她自认自己可以轻易招架，但若是真的给予她友善的话语，即使知道那是陷阱，她也会一步步地、挣扎着走进去。

可她还是会不由自主地想起那个声音，那个在她问自己是不是怪物时，恰到好处地反驳的声音。说那话的人声音清亮，语气中带着有些自以为是的理所当然。但那自以为是并不令人生厌，相反地，倒是给人以些许的慰藉，就像秋日阳光下的书籍一样。

就像书籍一样。当这个比喻钻进脑海的时候，罗宾自己也吃了一惊。书籍是她生活里唯一带来慰籍的东西，而与历史学家们的交流也总是愉快又舒适。

她不该把一个素昧平生之人的声音比作书籍，这样倒是显得轻视了她热爱之物。更何况“伙伴”二字陌生而又令人向往，那人却在玩弄这两个字。所以当那个声音再度出现时，罗宾觉得有些恼怒。

——罗宾！罗宾～

——你是谁？为什么要叫我？

那个声音出现的时候，那群总是嘲笑她的男孩正朝她的身上扔石子。放肆的嘲笑声与石子骨碌碌滚落的声音交织在一起，可那个人的声音却尤为清晰，像是在她脑海中自然而然浮现的那样。是清透而响亮的、带着些微暖意的声音。

那群男孩们的声音尖锐刺耳而又令人作呕，语气中的恶意满满地像是要溢出来，与那个声音截然不同。罗宾骤然间意识到，那声音不属于这里的任何一个人。

——你在吗？

——.............

并没有人回答她。除了耳边男孩们恶劣的嘲笑之外，周围没有任何声响，刚才的清亮声音仿佛只是她的错觉。

是幻觉吗？罗宾问自己，是长久孤寂中产生的幻觉吗？接着，她在心里摇了摇头，她并不是会产生幻觉的人，而且没有同龄的朋友也没关系，她有书籍与历史正文，还有奥哈拉的学者们。

但是在晚上的时候，在罗宾望着地上的月光出神的时候，在罗宾感觉孤身一人的时候，那个声音又出现了。这次是欢脱的、愉快的，甚至带了些类似撒娇的口吻在里面。

——罗宾～给我讲个故事吧！

——罗宾～

她没有办法拒绝那人的声音，但是她又不知道该给那人讲些什么好。犹豫着，她在心里讲了学者们教导给她的东西。她讲了很长时间，讲到自己有些困了，那人也没有再说些什么，像是睡着了一样。

盯着月光沉默了好大一会儿，罗宾想，自己是该说些什么了。

——你能不能不要来打扰我？

罗宾在心里小声地问道。

——我们是伙伴啊，罗宾。

带着天真的残忍，那个声音回答道。

但是罗宾不知道为何却放下心，她抓着被子安然入睡，唇边还带着一丝丝的笑意。

她有伙伴了，对吗？

即使可能是根本就不存在的伙伴。

这是属于她的秘密，她能听到另外一个人的声音。

这件事过于天方夜谭，她并没有对学者们讲起它，而是把它藏在心底。那个声音有时候会嘻嘻地笑，也会吵闹地打断她手头的事情。但是并不厌烦，并不厌烦，一点也不厌烦。她有时候也会想那个声音的主人会是什么相貌，是不是像女孩们手中童话书里的那样，拥有一头太阳般灿烂的金发。

是黑发？金发？红发？还是紫发？年幼的罗宾知道那个声音不会回答她，但是她可以自由地去想象。但不管怎么样，那人的脸上也一定挂着灿烂的笑。

——我们什么时候可以见面呢？

罗宾在心里怀着希冀问道。

那个人没有回答她，只是嘻嘻地笑。

罗宾默默地把这个念头藏在心里，或许她不该要求太多，只要那个声音还在就好。可是小女孩总是会有见面的欲望，即使知道不要贪心，还是想见见那个人。

只有在她遇到萨乌罗的时候，她才有了一种想向人倾诉的冲动。“我有一个伙伴。”罗宾把这句话咽进肚子里。说了也不会见到他的，而且......罗宾抬眼望向高高的天空。现在的日子也算不错，她不想奢求太多。

不敢奢求太多。罗宾默默地又把这句话在这里重复了一遍。她听到了那个人的呼噜声，似乎在梦里，他还在吧唧嘴。罗宾唇角翘了翘，又往萨乌罗那边儿凑了凑。除了学者们，她现在有两个朋友了。她捧着脸颊，神色温柔地凝望着海面。

但是命运从不会在意人是否知足，它只想看到人类失去一切后的绝望表情。罗宾眼睁睁地看着萨乌罗死在了她的面前，又眼睁睁地看着奥哈拉被大火吞噬。而她孤身一人，什么都做不了。

“嘻嘻嘻。”她拙劣地模仿着萨乌罗的笑声，紧紧地抱着自己的双臂。杀死萨乌罗的海军给她开辟了一条逃生的道路，似乎只要活着，一切都会变好。但是罗宾看着火光照耀下的远方，只觉得那将是会吞噬她的无尽深渊。

——你能不能出来？

罗宾的内心在哭泣。

没有任何回音。

——你能不能告诉我你是谁？

——我们是伙伴啊，罗宾。

像是恶魔的低语。

她绝望地从火海中挣扎逃生，在背叛与背叛之间辗转，陪伴她的只有那个人嘻嘻的笑声，除了他与历史正文，她一无所有。远方的历史正文还在黑暗里熠熠闪光，而她怀着追寻历史的希冀，在暗夜里奋然前行。

——罗宾！你看！好大的鱼！

——鱼？什么鱼？

罗宾感受到了慌乱。

——替我保管好这顶帽子，罗宾！拜托你了！

——......什么帽子？

帽子、鱼，她的面前都没有。她的面前只有惨淡到发白的月光。她终于意识到，这个声音从一开始就不属于她。是属于其他罗宾的，无论哪个罗宾都好，反正不是属于妮可·罗宾的。

连最后的暖意，都不属于她。

她将一无所有，也已经一无所有。

——罗宾～换个故事嘛。

——......好啊。

但是当这个声音这样说时，她还是会给他讲一个故事。与之前不一样，她讲的故事越来越浅显，越来越直白，越来越偏向于可爱的、美好的、童话一般的故事。

现实里的她总是会往最坏的方面去想，也往往会遇到最坏的局面。但是每次听到那个声音的时候，她还是想把最美好的故事给他。不管他是想把暖意给谁，他也的确温暖了过去的她。

只要他还在，那就好了。

但那个声音有一天终于消失了，彻彻底底地消失了。罗宾并不觉得快乐。但是，这或许是件好事。不必眷恋不属于自己的阳光，不必留恋不属于自己的暖意，只需要专心地应对面前黑暗的未来，只需要不顾性命地去追寻自己的梦想。

梦想，真是个好奢侈的词啊。

但是当夕阳西下，橘红色的霞光淋在大地上之时，她偶尔也会想起她第一次听到那声音的日子。也是如此这般的霞光，也是如此这般的夕阳。

但她永远也见不到了。

永远也见不到那真正的暖阳。

直到她遇到了蒙奇·D·路飞。

那个男孩拥有和幻觉里一模一样的声音。脸上还带着稚气的男孩气愤地盯着她，要她还回他的帽子，而她托着脸颊，静静地看着他。和她想象的不同，那个男孩并没有阳光一般的金发，却拥有一头凌乱的黑发，如同他这个人一般顽强生长。

不漂亮，但是意外的耐看，和那个嗓音极其相配。那个男孩拥有一顶不会交付于妮可·罗宾的、无比重要的草帽，而她拿着男孩的帽子，成功地激起了他的敌意。

他说，他要成为海贼王。沙鳄鱼轻蔑地瞧着那个男孩，完全不把他放在眼里，只当他是初出茅庐的混小子。他可以轻易地把那小子解决在沙地里，看也不看卷走少年的流沙。伟大航路上太多这样的愣头青，而蒙奇·D·路飞不过将是丧命的其中之一。

但妮可·罗宾却想让他活下来。不仅仅是因为少年拥有和那个人相似的嗓音，这反而成了不重要的事，重要的是——

她在他的身上看到了自己。

她看到了那个内心深处呐喊着梦想，却从未将其说出口的女孩。女孩在黑暗里小心翼翼地掩藏自己的梦想，而那个人却可以光明正大地大声喊出，毫不掩饰。

他拥有那么奢侈的东西。

为什么不能活下来？

而她无论如何都得不到这奢侈品。

为什么要活下来？

当妮可·罗宾在密室里被沙鳄鱼背叛，望着即将倒塌的天花板的时候，她便是这么想的。但是那个恶劣的家伙却不顾她的反对，强硬地将她带离死亡。

带着似曾相识的、天真的残忍。

“让我上船。”

“好啊。”

像是曾经听过的、恶魔的低语。

——罗宾。

“罗宾。”

是过去与未来的交织。

她并没有刻意地注视着他，可那个人总是会落在她的眼里。些许狼狈的、大笑着的、捣蛋着的，只要抬起头，便能看到他。

“我们是伙伴啊，罗宾！”

司法岛上，那个人的回音响彻天际。

“罗宾～换个故事嘛。”

他趴在她的桌子上，戳着书籍的封面。

“罗宾，你看，好大的鱼！”

他坐在千阳号的栏杆上，扭头大笑。

一直到某次战斗前——

“替我保管好这顶帽子，罗宾！拜托你了！”

那些话，都是属于她的。

是属于妮可·罗宾的，只属于妮可·罗宾的，不是属于其他任何一个罗宾的。

是完完全全属于她的。

“路飞。”她叫了一声她的船长，她的船长不解地凑过来，注视着她。她轻轻地笑了笑，然后在那人额头轻轻印下一吻。

万物在此刻静默无声。

END.


End file.
